W W Hale the Fifth
by Rose Lily Black
Summary: This my version of what happened just after Kat recieves her great-great-grandmothers portrait. My 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I got the idea for this one at guitar class.**

**I love Aly Carter and her characters. But I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot. **

**That one is MINE.**

Hale read the note.

"Where do you want to put it?" he asked

I looked at my great-great-grandmother in _Girl Praying to Saint Nicholas _

"Where do you have room?" I responded quietly

He nearly fell out of his chair. "Me!" he sputtered.

"Yes you, where do _you_ want to put it." I was starting to get irritated. I was doing him a favor and it didn't seem like he got it.

He looked at me with a smile.

"Wyndham" we said at the same time.

When we arrived at Wyndham Manor, Hale whispered to Marcus and gave him the painting

Then he told me to go to my room

When I arrived to the blue room where I had stayed before I saw a white card with 6 words on it

MEET ME FOR DINNER AT 6

I smiled; this was just what I had been hoping for.

I turned around to open my suitcase to see what I would wear

But I saw someone had already thought of that

On the blue bed was a black gown and beside it was a diamond necklace.

The necklace was simple with a single flat diamond in the middle in the shape of a curved heart.

The dress was fancier

It had a low neckline, put still much higher then what Gabrielle would have chosen me if she was here.

But she wasn't

It went to about mid calf and wrapped around the front while going higher on the left side, it attach the extra cloth at a simple round diamond at the knee.

About half an hour before I started to get ready.

I washed my hair, and shaved my legs. The dress showed some leg after all.

Then I did my hair. I put it in an elegant sideways bun at the nape of my neck, and let my bangs fall across my forehead.

Then I put on the dress. A perfect fit.

I should have expected no less of him.

Lastly I put on the necklace. It fell directly at the hollow of my neck.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I stifled a gasp.

I was … pretty.

Nowhere near as pretty as Gabrielle.

But I could still hold my head proudly. I was still a girl.

And judging by Hamish, Angus, and Simon's reactions, I had some pretty nice girl material.

After I went down the steps of the Grand Staircase, to the entrance hall.

I headed to the main dining room, but was cut short by Marcus, with a 'This way, Miss'.

He was pointing to a side door, where I had no hiding what it contained. I shrugged and turned direction, heading toward Marcus.

When I had reached him, he swung open the door, which revealed a small table, holding two candles which provided the only light in the room. The candle light eliminated the table setting. For two.

I gasped.

When I entered the room, I saw that there was one more source of light. The moon shone through a slight opening in the curtain. A bathing in the moonlight, sitting above an old, dark chest was a great-great-grandmother's portrait. _Girl Praying to Saint Nicholas_. A Monet.

'I thought you might like it there'

I spun around, looking for the owner of the voice. I tried to spot him in the dim candle glow and failed.

Then from the darkest corner, came a figure.

The only person in the world who could make my heart race, just like it was doing at this very instant.

W.W. Hale the Fifth.

**Hope you guys like it. **

**The dress is a based on one I own. So I didn't make it up.**

**I already have Ch. 2 written but I may not continue if you guys don't like it so PLEASE R/R's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Riviera14, CC333, and goodegirl. It felt great to read them. **

**I'm still not All Carter**

_W. W. Hale the Fifth_

He was in a black tux. And had a single red rose in his hand.

"What's this all about Hale?" I asked

"For you." He bowed, giving me the rose, and kissing my hand.

I knew this was what I should have expected, when I saw the dress. But it still caught me by surprise.

"I knew you were under a lot of stress during the job and I just wanted you to relax for an evening."

"But we had that one party with everyone" I responded.

"But you were with Nick" He answered quietly, anxious for my response.

He was nervous. I don't think I've ever seen him be anything but smooth.

"And…" I prompted, wanting him to say it out loud.

"And… I wanted you to be with me. Not him"

"So…" I asked, knowing he was close to saying it.

"So… I like you. And I was jealous when you seemed to like him. When I heard from Uncle Eddie that he was the son of an Interpol detective, I had to tell you. That's what I wanted to tell you at The Henley. That's why I was willing to compromise the job. To let you know not to continue. If you did, he could have his mom put you… all of us, in jail. I couldn't let that happen. I was in charge of you. I had to protect you. I had promised your dad AND Uncle Eddie that if we were ever doing a job together, and even if we weren't, I would be looking out for you. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous but I couldn't help it. Your amazing Kat, and…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I love you".

"What!" I was shocked. This was the longest he'd ever said about something other than himself.

"This is bad" He mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Kat. I'll just leave now." He said backing off. He had moved closer as he talked.

"No" I shouted as he was almost to the door. "Wait"

"What" He turned and it was his turn to be surprised. "I thought…"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. My arms were around his neck in a second. He looked down at me, surprised, but when he realized I wasn't about to let go, he smiled. I laid my head against his chest and just relaxed. He was right, I did need this. I needed a chance to have some fun. I HAD been under a lot of stress worrying over my dad and trying to get the paintings, trying not to get caught, by the police AND Uncle Eddie. And I wanted to spend this time with him. My best friend. And maybe now something more.

"Thanks Hale." I said, burying my head deeper into his chest.

"For what?" He asked surprised. When he said that his chest rumbled.

"For being there for me."

"It wasn't hard. I always want to be close to you."

"And now I'm close to you."

"Yeah" He sighed. After a few minutes of leaning on each other, he stepped back.

The smile on my face disappeared. "What is it?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked gentlemanly, extending his hand out while bowing.

I smiled, so this is what he wanted. "Of course you may." I took his hand. "But music…?"

He grinned and the doors opened, reveling Marcus in the doorway, with a violin in hand.

I smiled, laughing at his thoroughness. Who would have though, the spoiled W.W. Hale the Fifth could be gallant.

We danced for hours just enjoying each other's company, after a couple of hours, Marcus left us. I didn't even notice. We were so absorbed in each other's presence. But we continued just feeling ourselves move, like on a cloud, gently floating around the room. We changed dances every once in a while, just talking. I would have thought it would be hard to talk for so long, especially with the self-absorbed Hale, but the conversation just flowed out of my mouth and same with his. It was fun, just being with him.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time."

"Really!" He seemed like a little boy opening his gifts, Christmas morning.

"Yeah"

**Please review. It felt really good to read them.**

**I think I may have 1 or 2 more chapters. Finishing up the night. Up you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to let you guys know that I changed my name to Rose Lily Black.

I have writer's block. If you guys have any ideas please let me know.

Though since I'm traveling this summer, I can't really write that much all the time.


End file.
